The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for liquid crystal displays comprising a tape carrier package (TCP) and a display unit mounting the Ad semiconductor device, and to a notebook-size personal computer having the display unit.
A conventional semiconductor device (LSI) for liquid crystal displays uses a TCP in order to decrease the thickness of the liquid crystal display (LCD) unit. The semiconductor device for LCDs is arranged around a display section of the liquid crystal display unit.
The above conventional semiconductor device for LCDs has a slender semiconductor chip and a slender TCP. Thus, the semiconductor device is made slender and the width of the margin of the display section (casing of the frame of the display unit) of the liquid crystal display unit is decreased so as to obtain a larger display area for the frame.
Moreover, to decrease the width of the margin of the display section of the liquid crystal display unit, there is a method of forming a folding portion on a TCP tape and arranging it on the back or side of a semiconductor device.
In the case of an example of the above conventional semiconductor device for LCDs, as shown in FIG. 12, input electrode pads or bumps (hereafter referred to as electrode pads) 2a and output electrode pads 2b are formed at the margin of a semiconductor chip 1, the input and output electrode pads 2a and 2b are electrically connected with inner leads (portions covered with a sealing resin) 4 of input lead 4a and output lead 4b, and the joints are sealed with a sealing resin 5.
Moreover, a device hole 6 larger than the semiconductor chip 1 for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip 1 with the inner leads 4 is formed at the central portion of a tape 3, and an input-side hole 7 is formed at an outer lead (portion exposed from the sealing resin) of the input lead 4a.
A semiconductor device using a carrier tape is disclosed in, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 166812/1993 and a mounting for a semiconductor device using a TCP and for a semiconductor device for LCDs is disclosed on, for example, pp. 139-141 and pp. 267-274 in "JISSENKOZA" (transliterated) VLSI Packaging Art (Volume One)" issued by Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. on May 31, 1993.